


symptoms

by cherryhiraeth



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, clueless jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhiraeth/pseuds/cherryhiraeth
Summary: gryffindors jisung has a fat crush on hufflepuffs chenle and his best friend jaemin thinks there's only one thing to do about it





	symptoms

Jisung heaved his shoulders as he makes his way down the Gryffindors dormitory. Monday’s suck. 

“Buddy! What’s wrong?” Jisung looks up and almost rolls his eyes at the wide grin on his friends face. How can someone always be so positive?

“It’s Monday, Jaemin hyung. What isn’t wrong?” Jaemin laughs at this and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

“Well, I’ll give you one thing to be happy about.” The mischievous smirk that’s lathered across Jaemin’s face is enough for Jisung to ignore the male and turn to the chest in front of his bed.

“Chenle rejected that guy that everyone thought he liked!” Jisung tried to not make the smile blossoming on his face too obvious by shoving himself further into the chest.

“Did you hear me!? He rejected that really handsome Quidditch seeker from your very own house!”

“I heard you! Why do you know so much about it anyway?” Jisung raised an eyebrow as he looked back at Jaemin. He didn’t expect too see the blush spreading over his friends cheeks. 

“Everyone’s talking about it!” Jaemin’s face is scrunched up and he moves his hands defensively.

“Okay..” Jisung leaves it at that and pushes the chest closed once he manoeuvres his books into one hand. He feels his friend follow after him and sighs as they have the first period together. He knows he’s never going to hear the end of it.

-

They had made it the first class of the day. Potions. Both Jisung and Jaemin hated the subject but Jisung had the upper hand because he had to watch as Jeno, the keeper from Gryffindor, flirt with Chenle. However, today Jeno kept his face in his books and Chenle seemed to keep himself distracted as well. Jaemin must’ve been right.

“That’s it!” Jaemin’s eyes are wide with excitement as he looks at Jisung excepting a response. 

“Am I just supposed to know what you’re talking about?” Jisung asks as he watches his friend look at the book in front of him. Jaemin looks up at him and rolls his eyes in return.

“You should sneak him a love potion!” It’s Jisung’s turn to roll his eyes. He wouldn’t want to win his crush over like that, but the way Jaemin seems so set on it makes him contemplate it.

The only problem is, everyone loves Chenle. The guy is a magnet for both boys and girls. He has probably been sneaked a thousand love potions. He probably doesn’t accept anything anymore.

“We would get in so much trouble..” Jisung trailed off when he looked up over at Chenle and saw that the Hufflepuff was looking right at him.

“Oh my god, Jaem-““I saw!” Jaemin exclaimed in excitement as Jisung had frozen up next to him. 

The rest of the class was uneventful besides Jaemin nudging his friend who had turned into a tomato. 

-

Jaemin and Jisung make their way over to the entrance hall towards the Gryffindor side. The first periods went by way too slowly. Jisung had sat through both periods in agony as time seemed to want to torture him. The smell of food had him in such a trance that he almost didn’t feel a hand tugging on his wrist. 

“You’re Jisung right?” A pair of sparkling doe eyes were looking up at him and the hand around his wrist slowly detached when he stopped walking.

“Y-yes.” Jisung had managed to stutter out to his crush standing in front of him.

The boy merely nodded at the response, a bright smile taking over his face.

What the hell. Why was Chenle talking to him all of a sudden? He watches as his crush walks away after the short conversation.

“Maybe you won’t need that love potion after all..” Jaemin smirks. Jisung almost forgot Jaemin was there the whole time, just watching the whole thing go down.

“What are you talking about?”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and walks past him to get to the Gryffindor table, mumbling something about someone being clueless. Even though Jaemin is a Slytherin, he would disobey the rules just to sit next to his friend, today being no different he sat himself down at the table.

“That was weird.” Jisung plopped some food onto his plate and then began to dig in.

“The only thing that was weird was you stuttering to the answer of your own name. Who even does that?” Jaemin tried stifle a laugh as rice went flying out of his mouth. Jisung watched and cringed as Jaemin made a mess of his food, making extravagant hands gestures while talking about how embarrassing Jisung had been.

“Right..”

-

Jisung headed towards the grand staircase without the presence of his best friend beside him. Jaemin had gotten caught up in talking to a professor and Jisung had better things to do than just stand there idly. He made it half way up the stairs when they suddenly moved making him collide into something. 

“Shit!” His head made contact with another and the burn was enough for his hands to instantly come up to his forehead putting pressure on it. He winced and looked up at what he had bumped into. Double Shit.

“Are you okay, Jisung-ah?” Chenle asked as he quickly helped Jisung up. 

“I’m great!” Jisung laughed out hysterically watching the now concerned eyes looking back at him. Overwhelmed, Jisung quickly turned around and walked the other way, leaving Chenle even more concerned.

Why does he keep seeing Chenle everywhere now?   
-

“Hey, is your friend alright?” Chenle hadn’t seen Jisung in a few days and he’s scared he might’ve angered the boy in some way. Or maybe the boy had really suffered quite the fall on the staircase.

“Did you mean.. Jisung?” Jaemin asks, eyes squinted and observing the boy in front of him.

“Yes..?” Chenle almost felt unnerved by the way Jaemin was staring him down.

“He’s g- actually,” Jaemin watched as Chenle waited for him to finish his sentence. This could be fun. 

“he’s been pretty sad the past week.. maybe you could comfort him?” Jaemin displays a sad expression towards Chenle. Oh how he was so worried about his friend.

“Aw, where is he?” Jaemin tried to hide his smirk as he told Chenle where to find Jisung. Remembering something about getting a senior Ravenclaw to help with a certain love potion.

-

“Renjun hyung, I’m begging you. You’re the only one who knows how to perfect a love potion.” Jisung was desperate enough to make his way to the Ravenclaw common room in search for the older male.

“Jisung! I’m trying to finish my work!” Renjun pushed the younger away and went back to scribbling away in his book.

“Hyung!” It almost came out as a weep. He didn’t want to do it but desperate times call for desperate measures. 

Jisung mustered up all the courage he could get and whipped out everything he had.

“Ah, hyung, please you’re the only one who can help me! You’re so smart!“ His eyes fluttered prettily and his hands were clasped together. His voice came out a few octaves higher and sounded like it did when he was a prepubescent.

All Renjun could do was sigh.

-

After a few days of gathering himself together, he decided today would be a good day to just do it. Jisung would try to sneak the love potion to Chenle. He thanks the gods for Renjun’s weak heart when it comes to his aegyo. 

Jisung made his way around the Hufflepuff common room ignoring all the questioning looks he was given. He must look like a mad man but all he wants is for his plan to work and he can’t stop walking back and forth waiting for Chenle to arrive.

“Jisung!” His head whipped around so fast he almost got whiplash.

“O-oh.. Hey!” It came out almost like a whisper. He watched as Chenle made his way over. The boy was skipping over towards him, his hair bouncing with each skip. 

“I wanted to-“

“I had to-“

They both laughed as they spoke at the same time. Jisung motioned with his hands for the other to speak first.

“Well-“ Chenle paused for a second not knowing how to continue the sentence. 

“I kind of overheard you at the Ravenclaw common room.” Chenle gave a sheepish expression. When he saw that Jisung was still staring at him puzzled he decided to keep going.

“I’ve actually liked you for a long time.” There’s a blush present on Chenle’s face and Jisung almost has to do a double take.

“What?” It comes out dumber than he wanted it to.

“I’m confessing to you..” Chenle’s nose scrunches up in confusion of why Jisung isn’t understanding the situation.

“You’re confessing.. to me?” It’s almost comical how Jisung points to himself when he is the only person present in the conversation with Chenle.

It’s also comical how he stayed up all night making the perfect love potion for the cute Hufflepuff only for it not to be needed.

“Well, I know you like me..” Jisung’s eyes widen and before he can open his mouth to ask how, Chenle beats him to it.

“Jaemin..” Jisung almost rolls his eyes. As if it were possible, an even bigger smile spreads across Chenle’s face at the younger not denying it.

Chenle suddenly gets on his tippy toes and a pair of lips quickly meet his and leave just as quickly. “I- was that alright?” Chenle asks as he let his feet plant back to the ground, worry spread across his face.

Not knowing how to respond, Jisung settles for leaning down and pressing a kiss in confirmation.  
-

“You two are gross.” Jaemin glared at Chenle and Jisung but there was still a slight smile on his lips. The two were all but nuzzling their noses into each others hairs, whispering little love confessions to each other.

Jisung stuck his tongue out to Jaemin in response to which the latter mumbled curses.

“Gosh, alright! You don’t have to tell me twice, I’ll go confess to Jeno so I won’t be third wheeling you two. You really convinced me!” 

Laughter erupted at the table at Jaemin’s sudden outburst.  
“Yeah, you go do that.” Jisung turned back and pressed a kiss against the corner of Chenle’s mouth. He laced their hands together and smiled as Chenle rested his head on his shoulder.

Stuff the love potion, he’s got all the symptoms in the book without it.

**Author's Note:**

> the way jisung looks at chenle is true love !!! 
> 
> first hp au so,, if i didn't mention something enough or got something wrong !! im sorry !!


End file.
